Ted DiBiase Jr.
Please note this page is for Ted DiBiase Jr., currently WWE RAW superstar Ted DiBiase. For his father, see Ted DiBiase |birth_place = Baton Rouge, Louisiana |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Tampa, Florida |billed = West Plam Beach, Florida |trainer = Harley Race |debut = July 8, 2006 |retired = }} Theodore Marvin "Ted" DiBiase, Jr. (November 8, 1982) is an American professional wrestler and actor signed with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), where he appears on its Raw brand as the Million Dollar Champion. He is a former two time World Tag Team Champion with his tag team partner, Cody Rhodes. After being trained by Chris Youngblood and undergoing further training at Harley Race's Wrestling Academy, DiBiase made his professional wrestling debut on July 8, 2006. He won the Fusion Pro Tag Team Championship with his half brother, Mike DiBiase, in February 2007, and also toured Japan briefly with Pro Wrestling Noah. He signed a developmental contract with WWE in July 2007, and was assigned to their developmental facility, Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). He joined the Next Generation Hart Foundation faction for a short time, before winning the FCW Southern Heavyweight Championship in December 2007. Due to injury, he relinquished the championship in January 2008. He made his WWE television debut on May 26, 2008, and in his first match as a member of the Raw roster, he won the World Tag Team Championship with Cody Rhodes. They dropped the championship in August, before winning it again a week later. Rhodes and DiBiase were joined by Manu shortly afterwards, forming a faction of multi-generation wrestlers, although shortly afterwards DiBiase was taken off television to film The Marine 2. Upon his return, he formed The Legacy faction alongside Rhodes and Randy Orton. Aside from professional wrestling, DiBiase is also an actor, making his film debut in The Marine 2, a direct-to-DVD movie that was released on December 29, 2009. Professional Wrestling Career Training and FCW Both DiBiase and his older brother, Mike DiBiase, received professional wrestling training from Chris Youngblood in Amarillo, Texas, before going to train over at Harley Race's Wrestling Academy. The two DiBiase brothers made their professional wrestling debut on July 8, 2006 for WLW (World League Wrestling), the promotion run by Harley Race in Eldon, Missouri. On February 17, 2007, they DiBiase brothers won the Fusion Pro Tag Team Championship by defeating Raheem Rashaad and Juntsi. In early 2007, Ted also wrestled on tours in Japan for Pro Wrestling Noah, where he competed against wrestlers including the former GHC Junior Heavyweight Champion, KENTA.In July 2007, DiBiase signed a development deal with World Wrestling Entertainment and debuted in their training territory, FCW (Florida Championship Wrestling). He made his FCW debut on August 4 in a tag team match, in which he and Jake Hager (Jack Swagger) defeated Keith Walker and Heath Miller. In October, DiBiase became a member of the Next Generation Hart Foundation faction alongside Harry Smith, TJ Wilson, Nattie Neidhart and Teddy Hart. He quickly separated from the stable, however, and gained Maryse as a valet. On December 18, 2007, DiBiase defeated TJ Wilson to win the FCW Southern Heavyweight Championship. DiBiase, however, was unable to defend the title due to an injury sustained, so he awarded the championship to his partner, Heath Miller on January 19, 2008. As of March 2008, DiBiase suffered from a multitude of injuires including sciatica, a fractured left knee, separated ribs, broken finger, and bone spurs in his elbow. Due to these injuries, DiBiase competed sporadically in FCW for the next few months, competeing in both tag team and singles competition.Ted mad a debut when Randy Orton did so know they in peace rite cody to smackdown rand and ted to raw World Wrestling Entertainment (2008-Present) DiBiase made his WWE television debut as a hell/villain on May 26, 2008, where he cut a promo about his intent to become a champion like his father, Ted DiBiase, challenging the World Tag Team Champions, Cody Rhodes and Hardcore Holly. At the Night of Champions PPV, DiBiase revealed his mystery partner was Cody Rhodes, and DiBiase won the World Tag Team Championship in his first match in WWE. After holding the title for over a month, they dropped them to Batista and John Cena on the August 4 episode of Raw. The next week, DiBiase and Rhodes used their rematch clause to regain the titles. DiBiase and Rhodes were soon joined by Manu, forming a stable of multi-generation superstars. On the October 27, 2008 episode of Raw, DiBiase and Rhodes lost their titles to CM Punk and Kofi Kingston. It was during this time that Randy Orton became linked to the generation superstars on television, critcizing them in a mentor-type role. On the November 3 episode of Raw, DiBiase was attacked by Orton, after Ted interfered in Orton's match. The storyline attack was to allow DiBiase to be written out of WWE so he could film the move, The Marine 2. On the January 12, 2009 episode of Raw, DiBiase returned to aid Manu and Sim Snuka in attacking Rhodes and Orton. Instead, however, DiBiase turned on them and helped Rhodes and Orton assault Manu and Snuka, thus joining The Legacy faction. As part of The Legacy, DiBiase entered the Royal Rumble match with Rhodes, in order to help Orton win, and lasted until the final four, with Orton, Rhodes and Triple H. Triple H eliminated DiBiase, however, Orton won the Royal Rumble. The Legacy then started a feud with The McMahons, Rhodes and DiBiase helped attack Shane McMahon and Stephanie McMahon's husband, Triple H. DiBiase and Rhodes were elevated to main event status as a result of joining The Legacy, competing in handicap and six-man tag team matchse, as well as the singles matches against Orton's rivals. On April 26, at the Bachlash PPV, The Legacy defeated Triple H, Batista and Shawn McMahon in a six-man tag team match, which the stipulation, resulted in Orton winning the WWE Championship. During WWE's our of Australia in early July, DiBiase suffered an arm injury, but did not miss any time from it. Throughout mid-2009, DiBiase and Rhodes competed against and attacked Orton's rivals, mostly Triple H, preventing him from earning a match for Orton's WWE Championship. As a result, Triple H reformed D-Generation X, with Shawn Michaels and DX defeated Rhodes and DiBiase at SummerSlam. Later at the next PPV, Breaking Point, Rhodes and DiBiase defeated DX in a falls count anywhere submission match. At the next PPV, Hell in a Cell, Rhodes and DiBiase lost to DX in a Hell in a Cell match. Tension between leader Randy Orton and DiBiase started on 28th edition of Raw, when Randy decided it was time to break up Legacy, so he put Cody and Ted in singles matches, if they won there matches, they stayed in The Legacy. Orton was not impressed with Ted's win over Evan Bourne, but seemed more impress with Cody's win over Mark Henry. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*[[Cobra clutch legsweep|'Million Dollar Crusher '(Cobra clutch legsweep]]) – 2008 :*'Million Dollar Dream'-(Cobra clutch) – independent circuit / FCW; adopted from his father :*'Dream Street' (Cobra clutch slam) :*Belly to back suplex :*Delayed falling fist drop :*Diving double foot stomp :*Multiple elbow drops :*Rope hung jawbreaker :*Running clothesline :*Vertical suplex *'Managers and valets' :*Virgil :*Maryse *'Tag teams and stables' :*DiBiase Brothers - Mike DiBiase Jr :*New Hart Foundation (with David Hart Smith, Tyson Kidd, Natalya and Teddy Hart) :*Priceless with Cody Rhodes :*Legacy (Orton,Rhodes,DiBiase) :*Million Dollar Couple (Ted DiBiase & Maryse) Championships and accomplishments *'FCW' :*FCW Southern Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' :*World Tag Team Champion (2 time) - with Cody Rhodes :*Million Dollar Championship - 'Current '(not recognized by WWE) (non-official title)(Given by his father Ted DiBiase Sr.) See also *Ted DiBiase Jr’s event history *Ted DiBiase Jr’s gimmicks External links and references *Ted DiBiase Jr profile at WWE.com *Ted DiBiase Jr profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Ted DiBiase's entrance theme DiBiase Jr, Ted DiBiase Jr, Ted DiBiase Jr, Ted DiBiase Jr, Ted DiBiase Jr, Ted DiBiase Jr, Ted Category:1982 births